This application relates to grate magnets having magnetic tubes and more particularly to a self-cleaning grate magnet having a floating bushing to wipe ferrous material from magnetic tubes.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,705,625; U.S. Pat. No. 1,953,387; U.S. Pat. No. 2,277,703; U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,812; U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,115; U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,619; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,851. None of these patents disclose the invention claimed in the invention of the present application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,869 to Barrett shows a self-cleaning grate magnet wherein non-magnetic tubes have magnetic tubes in them. The non-magnetic tubes are supported like a drawer in a duct across an open frame. A product flows through the open frame. The magnetic tubes attract ferrous material from the product to the non-magnetic tubes. To clean the ferrous material from the non-magnetic tubes, the drawer is withdrawn from the duct and the magnetic tubes are then withdrawn from the non-magnetic tubes, thereby releasing the ferrous material from the non-magnetic tubes.
Applicant is also aware of a prior art self-cleaning grate magnet wherein magnetic tubes are supported across a duct and withdrawn through wiper bushings that are fixed on the remote side of a discharge area of the discharge duct so that the wiper bushing wipes ferrous material from the magnetic tubes.